Hate to Love you
by DannyeF3
Summary: The Evil Queen wants revenge, and nothing can stop her... But maybe the true love kiss can #SwanQueen!
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters belong to OUAT and to the writers of it!**

**Well, that's the first chapter of my first Fanfic! Hope you'll like** **it! **

The Queen was waiting in her chamber looking at the window with fire in her eyes. She was in that same place for at least an hour, and the room seemed to be overflowing with anger and despair. The air was cold as ice.

Finally someone knocked at the door.

She said nothing she knew that she needed to choose her words very carefully.

The man entered and closed the door behind him. He was capable of feeling the tension that was in the air. He had never seen his Queen like that and he knew that any reckless move would be his doom. "You've called me my Queen?" how he love to say that, My Queen.

"Yes I did August." Her voice was calm but at the same time he could hear the impatience behind it. She continued talking with him without taking her eyes of the window.

"I need your help one more time. I need you to stay here watching the Castle for me"

"Of curse my Queen but what is the reason for such a sudden decision?"

"I'm going to take care of a personal affair."

August suddenly realized the reason for such anger, such despair. She was going after her."Regina please..." The Queen turned to him with that determined look in her eyes and he knew that there was nothing that he could say to make her change her mind.

He stared at her and saw the same beautiful woman who years before had found him half dead lying in the road. In that day she seemed a dream, riding a prodigious black horse, wearing a magnificent red dress that contrasted with her dark hair and eyes. She was exactly like a dream, and when she knelt beside him and healed him with her magic, he immediately knew that he would love her forever.

Now she was wearing a black dress but that look in her eyes was even darker, yet his love was the same.

He made her a reverence and left.

~~~...~~~

They were both alone close enough to feel the heat of each other bodies. She was hypnotized by the other woman eyes. They were both staring at each other and then the other woman put her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her gently as if they were two lovers that were waiting for that moment forever. And even without knowing her name Emma loved that woman with dark hair and even darker eyes, she guided her to the bed and helped her taking her clothes off. When she noticed the black haired woman was on top of her with the most beautiful smile in her lips.

When she woke up she realized it had been just a dream. The exactly same dream that she had had for the last tree days.

She was still thinking in that woman, her eyes, her body all over her and especially her smile, that beautiful and sexy smile that was full of love and pain at the same time.

"EMMA! Come on, its breakfast time! Wake up lazy princess!"

"I'm coming mom!" Emma dressed herself and opened the room's door. Her mother was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?"

"I just couldn't get out of bed today."

Snow was looking at her daughter with a fun smile in her face. "Let's get down, your father is waiting for us. And why are you smiling like that?"

Emma was blushing, she was thinking of that woman again, she just couldn't help it. That body, that smile, that perfume, that touch and the kiss, that amazing kiss...

"Emma, dearie are you OK?"

Emma was back into the reality when she heard her mother's voice." Yes, let's get down!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the second chapter! Hope you liked the first one and that you'll like this one too! **

David was sitting in front of the table with a worried look on his face. "Hi dad!" Emma looked at him with that lovely smile and he smiled back, trying to disguise his worries.

But Snow knew him well, too well. She stared at him and shook her head. "Emma, sweetie, me and your dad need to talk can you leaves us alone, just for a few minutes?" Emma looked at them with a curious look and left the room.

"What's wrong my love?" said Snow kissing David softly on the lips. "We have a person waiting for us in the throne room" He was scared, really scared, Snow had never seen him like that. "Who?"

"The Queen of hearts, Cora..." Snow snapped "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

"Calm down please.." She wasn't capable of understanding why was Charming so scared, and at the same time so resigned. "She is here to ask for our protection" "SHE'S WHAT?".

"Yes, she wants our protection." Snow took a deep breath "From what?" Charming wasn't able to answer "Dear, answer me, from what is she running?"

"Regina.."

Snow snapped again and left the room slamming the door. She had her bow in her hand and fury in her eyes. She entered the throne room and saw a woman in a long, black dress and a hateful smile on her face. "GET OUT OF MY CASTLE NOW!".

Cora looked at her without losing that odious smile "Where are your manners Queen Snow? That's not a good way to treat a guest"

Snow was so angry that she grabbed her bow and pointed it to Cora's heart. "GET OUT NOW"

"I think it will be better for you to measure your words Snow White, have forgotten who I am?" Cora's voice was calm and strong. "I'm not afraid of you Cora, I'll say this one more time, get the HELL out of my castle!"

"That's enough Snow!"

Charming was close to her and pulled her bow from her hands. "But, my love.." Charming shook his head and she stayed quiet on his side.

"Finally Prince Charming, so can we talk now or there is anything else your sweet wife want to yell at me?" "Don't push it Cora or it will be me the one that's gonna kick you out of here! Say what you came here to say!".

"Hm, you're tough.. I like it!" Said the Queen of Hearts laughing. Snow hated that woman with all her heart. "I need, let's say.. you're coöperation to keep me safe".

"And why does the powerful Queen of Hearts need our... let's say.. coöperation for that? You are not capable of protecting yourself?" "Don't talk to me like that dearie, you know as well as I do what the Evil Queen is capable of.." Snow loosed her pose "DON'T YOU CALL HER THAT! THAT'S YOU FAULT!" Cora laughed harder "Oh, dearie... If you think about it well, it's your fault too, and you will help me, because you, lovely Snow Withe, would never let a daughter kill her own mother! You would never let Regina's heart get even blacker"

Snow looked at her with hatred in her eyes "Fine, we'll protect you. But if you ever get close to me, Charming or Emma well Regina will be the smallest of your problems!"

When Snow and Charming were leaving the room, Cora said with a cold voice "Princess, don't do promises that you can't keep"

~~~...~~~

Emma's hair was floating on the air when the horse started to run faster. She was concentrated on the road, trying to forget that dream.

She had left the Kingdom's lands without looking back, she needed to forget, she needed to ride as fast as she can.

She needed to forget, but those eyes do not let her, those dark brown eyes.

She was so distracted in that moment that she didn't saw the tree in front of her and she felled of the horse.

She lost her senses after she felt a hand touching her face.

When she woke up, she saw two beautiful brown eyes looking at her, but she was too weak to say or do anything and she lost her senses one more time.

**Sorry if it's too small or boring, next one will be all Swan Queen moments!** **Thank you for the reviews and let me know always what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! I love this one, just because...**

**Hope you love it too! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! It means a lot to me! **

Regina was riding her black horse when she saw a woman lying on the floor.

She was in a rush but she couldn't leave the woman there, when she got out of the horse and leaned herself to watch if the blonde woman was alright, she saw the woman open slightly her eyes and then losing her senses again.

The Queen putted Emma on the back of her horse and took her to an old lovely hut that was on the limit of her Kingdom's lands. The hut belonged to her, like almost everything in the Kingdom, and she knew it was the best place, at least close enough, to let the blonde woman rest.

After laying Emma in the bed, Regina tried to heal the wounds on the woman's right leg.

But then Emma opened the eyes "Stay steal! Don't move I'm trying to fix this broken leg, so don't move!" Emma was staring at Regina's face and she wasn't capable of moving anyway.

"It's you.." Emma's voice sounded weak but sweet. "What?" Regina was staring at her admired.

"I don't know, but it's you", "Stay quiet! You must be hallucinating.".

Regina tried to stand up but Emma's hand grabbed her arm. "What now?!", Emma smiled at her "It's really you, beautiful brown eyes", "Ok, now you're freaking me out!"

Regina pulled her arm from Emma's hand. "Shut up and rest, you're making me lose my time, and I assure you, you don't want me to lose my patience too...".

Emma tried to get up, but her leg gave in and she felled on the ground. "I ALREADY WARNED YOU! DON'T MOVE!".

But Emma was stubborn and tried to get up again. "Ok! That's enough!" Regina used magic and made Emma float on the air, lay on the bed and then she bind her with magic chains.

"What the hell are you doing?! LET ME GO" Regina used magic once more, this time to hush Emma. "I don't have time or patience to do this! You'll be quiet and won't move until I come back with the things I need to make you a healing potion."

Regina broke the spell that was keeping Emma in silence. Emma just smiled at her when Regina was preparing herself to leave the hut "Why are you smiling like that?" Emma smiled even more and said with a soft voice "I've told you, you have beautiful eyes".

Regina left the hut without answering her but Emma just stayed there with a big smile on her face.

Regina was out for less than an hour. When she got back, she broke the spell that was binding Emma "Now you can get up".

"Thank you, I think.".

The blonde woman got up and walked to Regina that was looking at her with a challenging expression on her face "If you try to touch me I swear, I'll cut your hand off"

Emma couldn't resist a challenge, she walked closer to the other woman and grabbed her arm again.

"Take your hand from my arm now". Emma smiled at her.

"You're probably right, isn't really your harm what I want" after saying that Emma put her hand in Regina's neck and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately.

The Queen had no reaction in the first seconds but then, without knowing why, she surrendered to that woman's kiss.

When Emma pulled away Regina stayed staring at her "You could at least tell me your name before kissing me, don't you think?"

"Yeah! You're right, pleasure I'm Emma Swan!"

Regina was surprised about Emma's confidence, she was really sassy.

"Hello Miss. Swan, I'm Regina."

"Pleasure to meet you Regina!" She pulled the woman closer once again "Now come here".

Emma kissed her again, with the same passion, the same will then Regina kissed her back, yet without knowing why. All that she knew is that it felt like the right thing to do.

When they pulled apart the second time, Emma was preparing herself to say something to Regina, but The Queen talked first "This is a one time thing Miss. Swan." and turned her back on her.

Regina would not let this girl distract her from her goal. She would have her revenge, she would revenge Daniel, she would kill her mother.

**Keep reading the next chapter will be twisted! Is this just a impossible love? **

**Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the 4 chapter, the begining of a war, and the begining of a love story!**

**Keep reading! And writing reviews it means a lot to me! **

Cora was sitting on her new room's bed, the room was small and for Cora it looked more like a dungeon.

That child was playing with her, if Cora's powers were as strong as they used to be, she would kill Snow immediately, but after her last confront with Regina, she was too weak, too broken.

Regina had become stronger than her, faster than her.

That was the only reason that had made her go ask for help to Eva's brat.

She knows Regina is coming, and she knows that she will destroy everything that stands in the way, she was indeed her daughter.

-/-

"Why are you so cold?! Why are you pushing me away?!" Emma was desperate, she didn't know why but Regina's words broke her heart into pieces.

"Don't get all emotional Miss. Swan we barely know each other."

"That's a lie! I know you for weeks I've dreamed about you.." Emma was getting closer, too closer "about your eyes" and closer "about you smile, your lips, your skin..".

"Stop harassing me Miss. Swan, If you dreamed with me that's your problem."

"Oh please Regina, don't lie to yourself, when I kissed you five minutes ago you kissed me back passionately, don't say you don't feel something about me, you're fooling yourself!"

Regina turned her back at her and opened the hut's door. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Goodbye Miss. Swan" and she vanished in the air with a purple cloud.

Emma stayed looking at the door "Omg! I need that woman!".

-/-

"I don't know what to do David, I truly don't.."

Snow was lost and for the first time in while, she was truly scared. "I don't want to help her, every time I look at Cora I feel hate and I don't like feeling that, I don't" David walked to her and hugged her gently "I know my love, I know"

"She's right David, it is my fault, Regina's heart is broken and it's my fault, Daniel was her love. It's my fault."

"No it's not! You were just a child!"

"No David, she lost Daniel, and it's my fault! In my heart I understand her, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

"You will never lose me, I'll always find you..."

They kissed and smiled at each other.

"What do you think we should do my prince?"

"I think we should protect Cora, not for her but for Regina, if she kills her mother her heart will be dark forever, we can't let that happen"

"You're right. But you know that Regina will do whatever it takes to kill Cora, protecting The Queen of Hearts is a war invitation."

David knew all that, and he was afraid but he was Prince Charming, he never runs from a fight.

"We need to do this, I'll be by your side my lovely Snow"

"And I'll be by yours".

-/-

The Evil Queen was gathering her army, she already knew Snow and Charming were protecting Cora. That wasn't a problem, she would crush them.

The Queen looked at her tremendous army and prepared herself to talk to them.

"You all know exactly what I want! And you all know exactly what will happen if you fail. Now go, get me my mother and destroy every little thing on your way!"

When she ended talking the sound of a war yell flood the air.

"My Queen we are ready, but are you sure you want to do this?" August was kneeling before her.

"I'm the Evil Queen my dear August, I'm always sure, and I never fail."

Regina was looking at her army moving and she surprised herself thinking about Emma. About that sassy blonde, about her kiss. And only for thinking about that she felt like she was betraying Daniel, he was the love of her life, her only true love. And he's dead. And soon Cora would be too Regina had promised that to herself.

The Queen never breaks her promises, never.

Now that she was thinking about that, Emma's smile remembered her Daniel a lot. They had the same innocent smile, the same look in her eyes that said "I believe in you".


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of my fav. chapters! I don't know why but it made me fall in love with what I was writing and I'm happy about it! Hope you would like it too! Thank you for the reviews and plz keep writing them it's very important to me! **

Well, they shouldn't trust in her, they shouldn't believe in her. She knew exactly what she was, she was the Evil Queen.

"Yes, I'm the Evil Queen, and evil doesn't love, doesn't care. Yeah.. I'm Evil, and nothing is going to change that but..." She walked into her room and uncovered the mirror. In that mirror she was able to see everything her dark heart wanted to. And her heart, no matter how dark it was, wanted Daniel, no, in that moment it wasn't Daniel who appeared in that mirror, it was Emma.

In the mirror Emma was entering a room, the room was huge and in the centre it was two thrones made of white stone, white as snow. Regina knew that Throne room "What is Emma doing in Charmings' palace?" Regina was shocked when a woman with black hair and a white dress walked to Emma and hugged her, it was Snow and the man beside her was Charming.

Why was Emma hugging Snow? Why was she in Charmings' palace? Regina was truly shocked until the moment when she heard Emma saying "Hi Mom, stop please I can't breathe."

Regina covered again the mirror, she was angry, Emma was Snow White daughter.

She was angry but then, a twisted idea, if Charmings have her mother, she will take their daughter.

She left the room and the palace, she was on her way to Snow's kingdom.

-/-

Emma arrived home and was received by Snow and Charming.

"I was so worry about you!" Snow was almost hysterical "We told you to leaves us alone for a few minutes, you've been gone for hours! Where were you?"

"Hi mom, stop please I can't breathe!" Snow broke the hug and looked at her daughter "Where were you?!"

Emma didn't knew what to say, and so she stayed quiet looking at Snow.

Snow was curious but there were more important issues to be deal with. "Emma, we need to talk".

Snow told Emma that a woman named Cora was in their castle under their protection, she told her that Cora's daughter wants to kill her for revenge. Emma couldn't understand why would a daughter want to kill her own mother, but then Snow told her about Daniel and in that moment it was Emma who wanted to kill Cora.

"Emma, it's too complicated, but we need to protect Cora, I can't let Regina's heart get darker"

Emma was shocked, she felt the all world falling down in front of her. "What did you said?" She was livid, she was scared.

"The woman you were talking about is called Regina?"

"Yes it's Regina why?"

Emma couldn't believe in that, Regina, the woman with that beautiful eyes capable of making Emma fall down to her knees, the woman who she kissed with so much passion, she was the woman who were about to attack her home and her parents.

While she was thinking about that, she also realized that Regina was once in love, truly in love and that Daniel was so important to her that even now after he was dead, Regina was about to start a war, to kill her own mother because of the pain of losing him.

She couldn't help feeling jealous, she wanted desperately that Regina loved her that much.

She couldn't explain why, but she loved Regina despite the fact that they barely know each other.

Emma loved her since the first time she dreamed about Regina, the first time she saw her eyes and kissed that lips in her dreams. She loved her since the first time, since the first touch, since the first look and now she was afraid that Regina would never love her back, she was already in love even if Regina's love wasn't alive.

She was afraid she would never be good enough to win Regina's heart, black or not.

In that moment, a purple smoke filled the room and Regina appeared in an amazing black battle outfit. She was smiling at Emma "Well Miss. Swan you'll be going with me" She grabbed Emma's arm and they both disappeared in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just love this chapter! It's almost all SwanQueen and I had lots of fun while doing it! **

**Hope you like it! Once more thank you for all the reviews! **

"NOOO!" Snow's voice filled the air, Emma and Regina disappeared in front of her.

Snow run out of the room and to the dungeons. Cora was smiling and Snow punch her in the face.

"This is your fault! Tell me where is she taking my daughter or I swear I'll make you talk no matter how!"

Cora's smile had disappeared "You stupid child, how dare you touching me?" Cora's eyes were red in anger, and her hands started to shine with a red light. "You'll regret this!" she tried to cast a spell in Snow but Charming jumped in the middle and used his sword to stop the magic.

"Don't you dare using magic in my wife!"

"Oh, here comes Prince Charming, I'm truly scared right now Ah Ah" Her laugh was cold.

Snow asked one more time "Where is she taking my daughter?!"

"Don't worry dearie. Regina will not kill her, at least until she have me..."

-/-

Emma was still shocked. Regina was in front of her, looking at her now Emma understood why she was called the Evil Queen, her eyes were as black as her dress and she was looking at Emma with anger and disdain.

"Regina I..." Emma didn't knew what to say.

"Miss. Swan so you are her daughter.." "Please Regina listen to me! I'm sorry for..."

Regina laughed "You are sorry for what? For your mother killing my fiancé? Or for pretending that you really cared about me? Was it funny?" Her voice was angry but more than that it was hurt.

"I've never pretend nothing!" Emma walked closer to Regina "It was never a joke, never!"

Regina walked away turning her back to Emma "You are like the others, you only see the Evil Queen you are a liar!"

"No I'm not and I'm going to prove it to you" She walked to Regina, grabbed her hand and pulled it close to her own chest "Take my heart!"

"What? Are you stupid Miss. Swan?" Regina was surprised.

"No! Take it. I know you can do it, take it and look at him! You'll see!" Emma was decided.

"Don't be ridiculous Miss. Swan!" Regina wasn't thinking that was a joke anymore, she was scared by Emma's look.

"Take it now! Or I will!" She grabbed a knife she had in her belt.

"STOP!" Regina yelled moments before ripping Emma's heart. She looked at the heart, so bright.

Emma was smiling at her "You know what you need to do, do it!"

Regina closed her eyes and cast a spell in Emma's heart, a revelation spell. When she finished it she felled oh the floor.

She saw Emma's thoughts and felt her emotions. She saw her own eyes and felt love and desire.

She saw herself in the first time she meted Emma and was flooded with fear, happiness and love, a huge and true love. That was what Emma felt in that day when they saw each other for the first time. Now Regina knew that Emma's love for her was true.

When Regina was back to herself and was able to stand up she putted Emma's heart in her chest and left without saying a word. When she finally was in her room and the door was finally closed she turned herself against the wall and allowed that the tears that were stuck in her eyes felled.

She was crying in pain, fear and happiness. She was loved. She, The Evil Queen, the woman that everyone learned to hate, was loved.

"Emma...".

Then Regina heard someone knocking at her door. When she opened it Emma entered the room in rush "I'm not going to let you run from me again! You're mine!"

The blonde woman pushed Regina against the wall and kissed her. When they kissed a light filled the room. Regina broke the kiss "What is this?".

Emma smiled at her "Don't you know? Are you sure?"

Regina smiled back at her "The true love's kiss" and kissed Emma again.

-/-

"You are going to help us!" Snow yelled at Cora. "And how will I do that dear?".

"You are going to lead us to your daughter's castle and you will help us getting my daughter back!"

Cora was annoying as always "And why would I do that?"

Snow smiled at her with confidence "Because being with us is your best chance, you can't protect yourself from Regina".

Snow was right and Cora knew it "Okay, than let's go you don't want to make the Evil Queen wait!"

"I've told you once, don't call her that."

"You are still protecting her, even after she kidnapped your precious Emma?"

Snow was wordless, she simply didn't like to hear Cora saying that.

"Let's go now, let's save my daughter!"


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is short because I didn't want anything to ruin their moment. I'm happy about it! **

**Hope you guys love it like I do! **

They were kissing against the door, first softly but then passionately, almost with anger.

Emma pulled Regina into the bed without breaking the kiss. She laid her down and caressed her hair softly. Regina pushed Emma away, she hadn't done that in a long time and she was scared.

"Look into my eyes Regina, trust me"

"I'm afraid Emma, this is too much good to last, I'm afraid of losing you, I don't want to feel that pain again, I can't!".

Regina was crying, every fear and regret that she had hidden were out and she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore, she was just Regina, a woman that was broken.

"I'll always be with you, I'll never leave your side." Emma smiled at Regina and kissed her softly on the lips. "You don't need to be afraid anymore because... I love you".

Regina grabbed Emma by the hips and pulled her closer "I love you too."

Emma leaned and kissed Regina's neck slowly while helping her taking her dress off.

That black dress that reminded Regina that she was the Evil Queen.

Emma helped her taking it off and then threw it away. In that moment Regina wasn't anything else, she was just the woman Emma loved.

She wasn't afraid anymore, she was tremble not out of fear but out of passion and desire. Emma knew exactly what to do, how to touch her, how to love her. And in her arms Regina felted like she was at home.

They loved each other for hours.

Emma loved hearing Regina moan and whispering her name. She loved when she saw in the other woman eyes lust and pleasure while she was kissing her chest and pulling her closer.

Regina was lost in her lover arms, she wasn't able to think or to say anything. She felt Emma caressing her legs and her back while kissing her with passion.

In that moment she knew that it didn't matter here they would be, or how many battles they would fight, that beautiful woman would always be her home.

When the tiredness reached them Regina lay her head on Emma's chest and felled asleep.

Yes, she was finally home.

Emma stayed awake, looking at Regina. She couldn't believe. That beautiful and sexy woman was in her arms, and she actually loved her back.

Emma had always felt like she was lost, alone even with her parents around, she was always missing something.

In that precious moment she was complete, she had found herself in that woman's eyes, in that woman's love.

She was complete and she will never leave her, she will always stay like she promised because she knew there wasn't anything else for her. Only Regina, her true love, her true Queen.

She kissed Regina's forehead gently and felled asleep as well.

They were both finally at home.

**The next chapter will probably be the last! Thank you all for the suport! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to a very especial reader named Helena I'm not going to finish the fanfic! I'm going to keep write it a little longer! **

**Hope you like this chapter that I think is the best so far! Thank you all for the reviews! **

Regina and Emma were sleeping in each others arms when a bang woke them up.

"What was that Regina?" Emma was curious about the noise but she was terrified by Regina's look.

Regina's blood was frozen. "It's my mother".

"Why are you so sure?" Regina smiled unsteady "I can feel her magic".

They don't even had time to leave the bed and dress themselves.

"Emma?!" Snow, Cora and Charming entered the room and were staring at them. "What are you doing?"

Emma smiled at them and hugged Regina from back. "Nothing.. Oh well I think I'm in love but that's all" she laughed happy. But Regina wasn't happy she was staring at Cora with hate in her eyes. Emma was capable of feeling Regina's body go from warm to cold in seconds.

Regina used magic to dress herself and Emma. She was wearing again a black dress.

The Evil Queen got up and looked her mother in the eyes.

When Regina moved to Cora Emma understood that she was going to kill her in that moment.

Regina formed a fire-ball in her hand and without a single word throw it against Cora's chest.

But Cora was fast and disappeared appearing again seconds later behind Emma, holding a knife.

"No darling, you're not going to kill me, I've told you years ago, love is weakness my child! You really thought she would be your happy ending? Oh my sweet child, have you already forget Daniel? I'm going to do the same to her."

Regina wasn't capable of control herself and a blast of magic was sent against Cora and Emma.

When it was about to strike Emma the blast of purple magic turned into gold light and disappeared.

Regina was shocked and angry with herself "I'm sorry Emma, I..." Emma was smiling at her.

And Regina asked her a question that was letting her curious "How did you do that?"

Emma was smiling "Do what?" She knew exactly what was going on but she was amused by Regina's confusion.

"You've stopped my magic, how did you do that?"

"Regina, it wasn't me, don't you understand?" Regina was confused "What?"

Cora was shocked as well.

"You love me Regina, and it seems that even your darkest magic isn't capable of hurting me. Your heart, no matter how black it is, loves me even without knowing why. You can't hurt me"

Cora laugh broke the moment "Oh dear but I can!" Cora attacked Regina with a blast of fire and Regina wasn't capable of stop it, she fell on the ground hurt.

"REGINA NO!"

Emma's voice was terrifying.

"See? Love is weakness. Your magic comes out of anger and hate, and now it's weak because you love this girl." Cora strikes again, Regina was helpless but Snow and Charming jumped to protect her.

"You are not going to kill Regina, and you will NOT hurt my daughter!" Regina was staring at Snow after she said that. "You protected me.. both of you".

Charming softly smiled at Regina "It's seems like you are family now, you never leave our family back!"

Regina got up and walked to the front "Thank you, both of you. But this battle is mine, She's my mom. Get back please!"

Cora was looking at her with disdain "What are you going to do? You're magic is weak, you don't hate enough.

Regina smiled at Emma and then at Snow and David "Maybe I don't need to..."

She closed her eyes and started to think about Emma, about how she loved her, how she accepted her for who she really was. She saw Emma's smile, she remembered the night before, she remembered how Snow and David had protected her minutes ago.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that everyone was staring at her with their mouths open, she was wearing a light blue stunning dress and her hair was long and free.

The Evil Queen was dead.

A glow appeared around Regina, she was smiling and her smile was the most beautiful Emma had ever seen.

"Let her go Cora!" Regina's voice was soft but confident.

Cora was shocked but she was still able to answer sarcastic "Oh dear, maybe if you say please".

"Let her go."

"You don't give orders! I will never return her to you."

Regina raised her hand and a gold dust involved Emma and Cora. In the next second Emma was in Snow's arms and Cora was in front of Regina eyes to eye. She attacked her own daughter but her magic faded away.

""What?!" She tried again and the same thing happened.

"I took away your magic, you're powerless. Give up and walk away, go and never come back."

Cora was angry, she felt humiliated.

"Listen to me. I'll come back and you'll regret this my child. Next time we see each other I'll not be alone!" After saying that Cora used the little magic she still had and disappeared.

"REGINA!"

Emma was running towards Regina that had fainted.

"Regina what's happening?"

Emma hugged her love "I'm ok Emma, calm down. I just need some rest, nothing more."

Regina felted that her forehead was wet, Emma was crying on top of her.

"Sleep well my Queen, I'll be here when you wake up"

"You swear?" Regina was really tired.

"I do!"

She finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Once more hope you like it! Keep writing reviews please I love to see them! **

Regina was dreaming. She was dreaming about Daniel, about the night they planed to run together, to escape her mother, to escape their lives.

She was dreaming about the moment her mother rip her love's heart in front of her, she felt again all the despair and pain. She dreamed about a dark and cold place where she was all alone, crying.

And then someone appeared from the dark, a beautiful blonde woman.

It was Emma shining like a star in front of her, Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

Music started to sound and they started to dance together eye on eye.

The darkness fainted away and the room became warm.

When the music stop Emma leaned and kissed Regina that had her eyes closed.

When she woke up, Regina found Emma by her side in the bed looking at her with a big smile.

"You were dreaming about me.." Emma was truly happy.

"How do you know that?"

"You said my name, and..." Regina looked at her curious "And what?"

"And you said that you love me". She hugged Regina hard.

"Emma you're breaking my back!"

"Sorry Regina, I was just... I miss you." Emma had tears in her eyes and she was tremble.

"I miss you too my love" In that moment Emma threw herself to Regina and they both fell out of the bed, Emma didn't care about that and started to kiss Regina unceasingly.

Regina pulled away "What is that all about, falling out of the bed hurts like hell do you know?"

"You called me your love!"

"You're really crazy Miss. Swan, do you know that?" Regina's sassy voice only made Emma want to kiss her more.

"I know, I'm crazy for you by the way!"

"Okay, that's enough" Regina grabbed Emma's neck and kissed her passionately on the floor.

-/-

Snow and David were sitting on the great hall when Emma and Regina arrived.

Emma was grabbing Regina's hand and they were both smiling at David and Snow.

They were still in shock but they knew there wasn't nothing they could do, that was true love, and they know better than anyone that true love conquers all.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Emma was truly happy and they knew that as well.

"Hi sweetie! And I Regina" said Charming.

"Hi girls." Snow was strange "I need to talk to you Regina, do you have a minute?"

"Sure" Regina kissed Emma and followed Snow to the other room.

When they were finally alone, Regina stayed quiet looking at Snow, waiting but Snow was quiet too.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, so talk Snow"

Snow was staring at Regina with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Regina was surprised "What do you mean?"

Snow walked closer to her "I'm sorry for Daniel, I'm truly sorry!" she had tears in her eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I just don't wanted you to lose you mother as I did, but because of me you lost everything" She was crying "I'm sorry Regina, one day you saved my life, and I ruined yours"

"That's enough Snow!" Regina's voice was strong.

"It's true, I blamed you for that for many years, but not anymore. Know I understand why you've done that, and I forgive you. You made Emma and she's my happy ending, thank you for that. I love your daughter!"

Snow hugged Regina and she hugged her back.

"I missed you Regina, I missed the woman who saved my life when I was a kid, I knew she wasn't gone!"

Regina smiled "Let's go, they are waiting for us".

But when Regina and Snow entered the great hall, David and Emma weren't there.

"David, Emma were are you?"

"You won't find them dear." It was Cora and she was with a woman on her side.

"Hi Regina, It's good to see you again" Maleficent was with her mother and Regina had a very bad feeling about that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I need to thank all of you for the amazing suport and for the amazings reviews!**

**Thank you for reading and keep doing it please!**

"Maleficent... What are you doing here?" Regina didn't knew what to expect from Maleficent they had been friends many years ago, but after that night, after what happened she didn't knew her anymore.

Maleficent face was sad "I'm sorry..." And she threw a fire-ball against Regina and Snow.

Regina yelled at Snow "MOVE!" and threw herself to the front using magic to stop the blast.

When she looked to her mother and Maleficent they were already gone.

Snow was desperate "Where did they took David and Emma?" Regina looked to the floor.

"To the only place my Mom knows I'll probably die trying to enter, Maleficent's castle"

"What? Why?" Snow was speechless, but Regina just walked to the door "I don't have time to explain, we need to get going!"

-/-

"Any idea about where we are dad?" Emma and David were arrested by metal chains in some sort of dungeon. It was really dark and cold.

"No Emma, I've got no idea at all but we need to do something to get out of here!" Charming tried to force the chains but he failed.

"We need to escape, I'm sure this is a trap to Regina, I can't let her get hurt because of me!"

David was staring at her with a smile on his face "You really love her don't you?"

"I do, when I look at her I see all my fears disappearing, she made me understand why you and mom always find each other" David understood it perfectly "I can see it in your eyes, she really enchanted you"

"Well you and mom always told me that love was the most powerful magic, so yes... She enchanted me..."

"So, let's get out of here, our loves are waiting for us"

"But how? We are stuck!" Emma tried to force the chains too, but it was worthless.

Charming had no idea "Well find a way!" "We need to find a way, Regina and Snow are coming, I know it!"

-/-

"Snow, are you ready?" Regina was already on her black horse with her white armor.

Snow got on top of the other horse and grabbed her bow. "I am!".

"So let's go, they will be expecting us Snow"

Snow nodded "I know."

They rode fast trough the forest, Maleficent castle was on the limits of the Enchanted Forest, in the most darkest place of it.

When they were almost there Regina stopped her horse in front of Snow's.

"I need to tell you something."

"What now Regina?" Snow knew that Regina was trying to hide something.

"When we get there I'll have to use a spell to open a crack on Maleficent wall and you'll enter in it."

Snow wasn't understanding "And you?"

Regina looked at her with pain in her eyes "The wall regenerates herself, I need to keep my spell working so that you can enter the castle and then coming out with Emma and David, I'll be vulnerable the all time and I know my Mom will take advantage of that."

"What can I do?" Snow started to figure out Regina's plan.

"Nothing, you'll keep moving without looking back, you'll save them and bring them back, I'll keep the crack open so that you can leave! You have to save Emma!" Snow looked gently at Regina.

"You truly love her don't you?"

Regina smiled at her "Very much, more than anything in this world, more than power, more than magic and more than myself"

"I believe in you, but why Emma?"

Regina's eyes had tears on them "Because she made me feel loved, she made me feel like I belong somewhere, my home is in her arms."

Snow couldn't help to ask "How about Daniel?"

"Yes Snow, I love her even more than I loved Daniel, She made me stronger, she made me real, complete, I belong to her in ways I can't even explain."

Regina looked Snow in the eyes.

"She's my dream"

-/-

Cora was on the balcony looking the forest. Maleficent appeared behind her "Do you think they are coming?"

Cora didn't move "Oh dear, they are coming. I know my daughter, if she really loves that girl she will search earth and hell until she finds her"

"Bringing the girl here, you're truly wicked..." there was pain in Maleficent's voice.

"I know my dear, now... Are you sure the spell is working well?" "Yes, it's working!"

Maleficent couldn't understand the calm in Cora's voice "You're going to kill your own daughter, just to stop her from getting her happy ending?" Cora laughed "I'm not going to kill her, I'm not going to be that kind, and maybe you should stop worrying about Regina's happy ending, if you want yours back you're going to make as I say, now leave!"

Maleficent left and get to a small room on the castle's last floor.

In the room she found a black-haired boy laying on the bed, weak and with his eyes empty.

She took his hand and kissed his forehead "Hi Philippe, I'm back..."

He looked at her without saying anything and she started to cry "I miss you so much, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

He was quiet and cold and she felt her heart was breaking one more time.

"I'll bring you back I promise you"

She kissed his forehead one last time and left.

Regina was coming to save Emma and she'll be ready.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter, this fanfic is almost ending and I'm already missing it! Thank you all for the support! **

**keep reading! next chapter is coming! **

"She arrived, she's here..." Emma was looking to the top of the cell. "Are you sure?"

"Yes dad, my Queen is here".

-/-

Regina and Snow were in front of Malificent's Castle's wall. Regina could feel Emma's presence inside.

Snow was still not resigned to the plan "Are you sure this is the only way? What will I say to Emma?" Regina was smiling "Say that I love her even when I'm stubborn, even when I say she's a pain in the ass, I love her and I'll always love her. She saved me from myself, now it's time for me to save her!"

Snow was amazed "You truly are a special woman, now I understand how you have stolen my daughter's heart" Regina was surprised by Snow's words.

"Well let's do this Snow, we can't lose time"

Regina concentrated her thoughts in Emma and how she needed to save her. When she opened her eyes a blue lightning of magic was being sent by her hands against the wall. It was strong and beautiful. When it hit the wall the magic made a crack in it and Snow ran into the Castle.

"Good luck.." Regina whispered.

"You're finally here my dear" Regina didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Hi mom, are you finally going to kill me?" It didn't matter anymore, the only thing that matter to her was to save Emma.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you? I'm here to teach you a lesson I thought you had learn many years ago, love is weakness" Regina couldn't help laughing "You're wrong. You were always wrong, love is power, love is strength, love is magic."

Cora approached herself to Regina "We shall see how you'll be able to love when I rip your heart out. You can't love without a heart dear, trust me, I know."

Cora forced her hand into Regina's chest but something repelled her and she fell on the floor.

"MY HEART BELONGS TO EMMA! ONLY TO HER! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT, NEVER!"

"It's not possible, this can't be happening!" Cora got up and tried one more time but the result was the same.

Cora got up once more and faced Regina with anger "Well if I can't have yours I'll take Emma's"

"NO! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Cora laugh at her daughter.

"And just like Daniel, there is nothing you can do to save her, bye bye" And Cora disappeared in red smoke.

Regina fell on her knees "Please don't... I can't lose her."

She exploded in anger "WHY?! Why me, why can't I be happy, why everything I touch tumbles down..." Then something strange happened, a little explosion, a green smoke and there was, right in front of her, a fairy, a green fairy.

"Don't worry Regina, I'm here, I'll help you" Regina couldn't believe her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tinker Bell, I'm your fairy godmother, I'm here to protect you." She smiled at Regina.

Regina had to ask "If you are my fairy godmother.. where were you when Daniel was murdered right in front of me?" Her voice was full of pain.

"Your mother had me locked up, she torture me and cut down my wings so I couldn't help you. But when some days ago you took her magic away, I was free and my wings were back" She was also in pain and the regret was a scar in her soul. "I'm sorry Regina, I wasn't capable of help you to save Daniel, but I'll not let you lose Emma. It was me who made her dream about you, it was me who made her fall of the horse near you. She's your second chance of having a Happy Ending, go save her" Regina was shocked.

"But I can't leave, I can't let the crack get close!" Tinker Bell moved close to her "Don't worry, my magic isn't as powerful as yours but I'll keep this open until you are back!" She used her magic on the wall "I'm really sorry Regina...Now! GO!"

Regina looked at Tinker Bell before leaving "Thank you" and she ran towards the Castle.

She wasn't fast enough, then she had an idea "It's crazy but it might work" She closed her eyes and a pair of white, amazing wings appeared on her back the next second she was flying to the castle.

"I'm coming my love."

**I know the wings part is confuse but I'll explain it on the next chapter I think you will like it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's a risky chapter but I'm proud of it! Hope you like it, review and let me know what you think! **

"Go get the Swan girl!" Cora yelled to Maleficent that was in the great hall. "Why?" Maleficent's blood had frozen because of Cora's voice. "NOW!".

Maleficent got down to the dungeons. "Let's go Emma, Cora wants you now". She grabbed Emma and with a move of her hand the chains that were keeping Emma prisoner disappeared.

"No! Let her go now, or I swear..." Charming was furious.

"Or you'll do what little prince? You think I'm afraid of you?" Maleficent's voice was full of disdain "I'm not one of that silly princess you deal with, I'm Maleficent and you have no idea what I'm capable of!" She moved her hand fast in the air and a cut appeared on Charming's face, it was like someone had hit him with a whip, blood was coming out of the wound. She wounded him again and again. "STOP" Emma was in her knees "Stop please, I'll go with you peacefully, don't hurt him more, please"

Maleficent looked at her and then at Charming "You're worthless...".

She grabbed Emma again and walked with her out of the dungeons letting David in the floor bleeding.

When they reached the Great Hall, Cora was waiting for them.

"Here she is" Maleficent was grabbing Emma but when Cora moved closer she pulled Emma back slowly "What will you do to her?"

"Is it the sound of regret I'm hearing in your voice my dear Maleficent?" Cora gave her a murderer look. "Are you getting emotional?" Cora moved closer to Maleficent and touched the necklace she was wearing. It was a silver necklace with an angel and the letter P on it.

"You'll do exactly what I want without asking questions do you understand?" Maleficent was afraid

"Yes..." She gave Emma to Cora.

Cora grabbed Emma's hair and put her on her knees "I don't understand, what did my daughter saw in you?" She pulled Emma's face closer to hers. "Well, It doesn't matter. She needs to learn a lesson, if I can't have her heart... Well yours will have to do!"

When Cora was about to rip Emma's heart they heard the sound of the window blowing, the three women looked back and they saw Regina landing with two beautiful swan's wings.

Maleficent was not impressed, it was her who taught Regina how to do that, Maleficent was able to turn herself into a dragon when she want, and she was also capable of changing only a part of her body into a dragon's one. She had taught Regina how to do it but she had never saw her like that, with that white wings, she was different now. She was in love.

"Swan wings..." Maleficent whispered.

Emma was looking at Regina amazed by that vision. "You came for me, and those wings, swan's wings..."

Regina smiled lovingly to her "You are my wings, you're love, you're strength, you're smile are the things that make me fly".

"So cute you two" Cora said with apathy "Enough of this, Maleficent teach my daughter what true magic is all about!"

Maleficent was loath "Do it!".

Maleficent conjured a fire-ball and shoot it against Regina. The other woman dodged and made two fire birds to protect herself.

"Why are you doing this Maleficent? I know loosing Michael was too painful but it was Cora who toked him from you, why are you helping her? She ripped his heart!"

Maleficent's eyes were truly sad "I'm sorry Regina, I'm doing this for love".

Regina was confused "Love? But she killed Michael!"

Maleficent grabbed her necklace and kissed him "You're here to get your lover back, I'm here to get my son back!"

"You have a son?" Regina was speechless. Maleficent smiled at her "I do, it's my last memory of Michael, our son" She had tears in her eyes "You're mother have his heart I need to do what she tells me" Maleficent was crying and a huge fire dragon appeared behind her "I need to save Philippe!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Next one will be indeed the last! I've had so much fun with this and you all have been so great! Thank you and keep reading it! Reviews are always welcome! **

Regina didn't knew about Maleficent's son, she started to think if it was her, if it was her son with Daniel, but then she looked at Emma, her love.

"I understand you, I truly do and I promise that I'll save your son no matter what but I will never give up on Emma, so it's your choice. Get out of the way or fight with me now."

Maleficent believed in Regina but she couldn't risk her son's life "You know what you got to do Regina. Let's do this!"

Regina smiled sadly "I know my friend and I'm sorry...". After saying this the battle begun.

Maleficent sent her dragon against Regina and almost got the Queen but Regina was fast and strike back not with fire because she didn't want to hurt Maleficent much. She was just trying to stop her from moving using roots that she conjured on the floor, but Maleficent was strong and it wasn't easy to win. Finally in a moment of distraction Regina was capable of getting the other woman and held her to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I'll keep my promise! I will save you son!".

Maleficent was stuck and she could only pray that Regina would be capable of keeping her promise.

Cora had watch all of it without saying a word, she already knew that Maleficent wasn't strong enough to defeat Regina, she was only trying to make her daughter tired and weaker.

"Now it's about you and me Mom. It end here! It's your last chance, let Emma go and disappear forever, or stay here and face me, but I swear to you, if you stay and fight only one of us is going to leave this place alive!" "Regina please be careful!" Regina smiled when she saw that Emma was worried about her "It doesn't matter what happens here, just know that I love you, I'll always love you!"

Cora was furious, she felt humiliated by the two women love. "I never run from a fight dear, you should know that".

Regina was sad, after all Cora was her mother and even after all she did, all the pain she had caused to her, she still loved her. "If that's your choice, then... goodbye mom." in that second a magnificent gold swan appeared in front of Regina and strike Cora in the chest, she fell on the floor.

It wasn't even a fight, Cora was weak and almost without magic, that attack was enough to defeat her.

Regina ran to Emma and hold her in her arms "Are you okay?!" She was so worry about Emma, she was tremble. Emma didn't say a word and kissed Regina. The kiss almost left the woman without air.

Then they heard a gasp, Cora was still alive but she was almost unconscious. Regina left Emma and knelt besides her mother.

Cora wasn't able to speak, she was to much hurt. Regina's eyes were full of tears. That woman, that terrible and cold woman was her mother. She never knew how it was to be loved by her mother but still she loved Cora.

Maleficent was finally free and she ran without looking back, she entered Cora's room and opened her vault, the magic that was protecting it had disappeared when Cora fell on the floor. Inside of it she found Philippe's heart and a wood box. She took them both and go to her son's room.

He was sitting on the bed with his empty eyes. She sat beside him and kissed him on his forehead.

"Now everything is gonna be alright, I promise." She grabbed the heart and returned it gently into the boy's chest. Seconds after the eyes of the boy were green again and he looked at Maleficent with tears in his eyes, he was just ten years hold "Mom!" She hugged him close, she was so happy to have him back, she missed those eyes and that hug so much. "My prince!" The tears fell from her eyes hard "I missed you, I love you!" Philippe hold her stronger "I love you too mom thank you for never give up on me" Maleficent smiled at him "I could never let you go, you're the only thing in this world that is right, you're the only thing I care about. I'd never give up on you because you're everything for me! My heart is cold but with you it's warm, you're my angel, my little Philippe and I love you!" He smiled at her "Can we go home mom, please?"

"Yes we can, but first I need to do something, I need to pay a debt, come with me my love".


	14. Chapter 14

**The last one! Thank you all for everything! I believe swan queen is true love.**

"Regina, I'm sorry but I need to go free my father he's still in the dungeons and I need to find my mom!" Regina had totally forgotten about snow "What happened to her?!"

"She was trying to set us free but Cora appeared and took her away, I need to find them both, but I don't want to leave you here..." Regina was still holding her mother in her arms "That's ok, go get your parents, I can't leave her here" Emma kissed her and left.

Regina was looking at her mother's face "I love you even after all you've done, I love you mom and I think I'll never stop loving you." Cora was looking at her with apathy, no matter what Regina say to her, she couldn't feel a thing and Regina knew it. "I know I can never touch your heart, I can never make you feel anything, you'll never love me, but I do." She hugged her mother in tears.

"Maybe I can help you with that!" Regina turned her head and saw Maleficent in front of her with a wood box in her hands "Here in this box is your mother's heart, the one she ripped out to protect her from love" She gave the box to Regina and turned back "You know what you need to do, my debt is pay, thank you" and she left.

Regina opened the box and took the heart out next she looked at her mother and grabbed her hand when she returned the heart into Cora's chest a blue light involved them both.

Cora looked at Regina like it was the first time in many years "Regina..."

"Hi mom" Regina was smiling but the tears kept on falling. "Oh, my love I'm so sorry. I was a coward. I was so blind by power that I abdicated the most important thing in my life, you... I'm so sorry my beautiful princess, I know that it's too late but I need you to know, I was wrong, love isn't weakness, love is a bless and you are my angel, I love you".

Her eyes closed and her breath was weak "Please don't leave me alone, not again. I've just found you now, I don't want to lose you again, I need you, I always did. I'm just not powerful enough to heal you, I'm useless" She was desperate.

"Then let's do it together!" It was Emma and beside her were Snow and Charming. "You don't have magic Emma" Emma smiled at her and opened her hand letting out a little blue flame "I've learned one thing or two with you, I'm not strong but It's our best chance, we need to try!" Regina noddle and Emma knelt beside her they tried together but their magic wasn't strong enough.

"Well it seems like you simply can't live without me" Maleficent was beside Snow "Let's do this, together!" The three were knelt beside Cora's weak body three rays of magic were being send to Cora's chest, one gold from Regina hands, one blue from Emma's and one red from Maleficent's the air in the room had became lighter and warm. Snow, Charming and Philippe were all looking at them amazed.

The Queen that was broken, the Princess who taught the Queen how to fly and the Witch who found love in a little boy's eyes.

When they finished the spell Regina was holding her mother in her arms.

"Please say something, please show me it worked"

"Hi sweetheart, you're breaking my neck, please don't hold me so strong" Cora was smiling at Regina with love in her eyes for the first time.

Cora got up and hugged Regina "Can you ever forgive me?" Regina didn't say a word she just hugged her mom closer and rested her head in her shoulder.

When they pulled apart Regina saw in Cora's eyes that something was bothering her "You have to go don't you?" Cora smiled at Regina "I'll never leave you again, but yes, there is something I need to do." Regina "Should I ask what?" Cora smiled again "I'm going to find the love I've let go so many years before, the only man I've ever loved" Regina already knew about the man her mother had love before she married her father "Rumplestiltskin" Cora noodle, hugged her daughter once more and left "I'll be back, trust me! I just need to try to save this, whatever it is that still exists between me and him" She looked at Emma "Emma taught me that if we love someone we don't give up on them, she stayed with you and she helped you save me, now it's my time to try to bring back the man who's heart I broke many years ago".

When Cora left Regina realized she and Emma could finally be together. She threw herself into Emma's arms and kissed her passionately.

When they left the castle Snow and Charming hugged Emma, they knew that her home was now with Regina. Snow actually hugged also Regina and the Queen hugged her back, she was happy and she had finally putted the past behind her back, she was finally free.

That night Regina lead Emma into the bed "It seems that everything is alright now, even Maleficent has her happy ending"

"And I have you" Emma said those words with such a tender voice that Regina forgot about everything, it was just her and Emma in that night.

They were alone in that bedroom, they were together in that bed and they love each other.

"Will you still love me tomorrow?" Regina was kidding with Emma but Emma's answer was not a joke at all "I'll be in love with you until the end, you're my happy ending, you've always be".

"I love you Emma, thank you."

In that night they loved each other like it was the first time and in each others arms they lost all sense of time.

And maybe that's what happy endings are all about, a single moment in our life that lasts forever because being in love is magic, and magic is eternal.


End file.
